MicroRNAs (miRNAs) are small (approximately 21-22 nucleotides in length, these are also known as “mature” miRNA), non-coding RNA molecules encoded in the genomes of plants and animals. These highly conserved, endogenously expressed RNAs regulate the expression of genes by binding to the 3′-untranslated regions (3′-UTR) of specific mRNAs. MiRNAs may act as key regulators of cellular processes such as cell proliferation, cell death (apoptosis), metabolism, and cell differentiation. On a larger scale, miRNA expression has been implicated in early development, brain development, disease progression (such as cancers and viral infections). There is speculation that in higher eukaryotes, the role of miRNAs in regulating gene expression could be as important as that of transcription factors. More than 200 different miRNAs have been identified in plants and animals (Ambros et al., Curr. Biol., 2003, 13, 807-818). Mature miRNAs appear to originate from long endogenous primary miRNA transcripts (also known as pri-miRNAs, pri-mirs, pri-miRs or pri-pre-miRNAs) that are often hundreds of nucleotides in length (Lee, et al., EMBO J., 2002, 21(17), 4663-4670).
The current model of miRNA processing involves primary miRNA transcripts being processed by a nuclear enzyme in the RNase III family known as Drosha, into approximately 70 nucleotide-long pre-miRNAs (also known as stem-loop structures, hairpins, pre-mirs or foldback miRNA precursors) which are subsequently processed by the Dicer RNase into mature miRNAs, approximately 21-25 nucleotides in length. It is believed that, in processing pri-miRNA into the pre-miRNA, the Drosha enzyme cuts pri-miRNA at the base of the mature miRNA, leaving a 2-nt 3′ overhang (Ambros et al., RNA, 2003, 9, 277-279; Bartel and Bartel, Plant Physiol., 2003, 132, 709-717; Shi, Trends Genet., 2003, 19, 9-12; Lee, et al., EMBO J., 2002, 21(17), 4663-4670; Lee, et al., Nature, 2003, 425, 415-419). The 3′ two-nucleotide overhang structure, a signature of RNaseIII cleavage, has been identified as a critical specificity determinant in targeting and maintaining small RNAs in the RNA interference pathway (Murchison, et al., Curr. Opin. Cell. Biol., 2004, 16, 223-9). Both the primary RNA transcripts (pri-miRNAs) and foldback miRNA precursors (pre-miRNAs) are believed to be single-stranded RNA molecules with at least partial double-stranded character, often containing smaller, local internal hairpin structures. In some instances, primary miRNA transcripts are processed such that one single-stranded mature miRNA molecule is generated from one arm of the hairpin-like structure of pri-miRNA; such primary miRNA transcripts are often referred to as monocistronic pri-miRNA transcripts. Alternatively, a pri-miRNA transcript contains multiple hairpin structures, and different hairpins give rise to different miRNAs. These are considered polycistronic miRNA transcripts, and each hairpin containing a mature miRNA is given a unique gene name and the miRNA present on a single transcript may be referred to as a “cluster” of such miRNAs. Examples of polycistronic miRNA clusters include the miR-17-92 cluster and the miR-15/miR-16-1 cluster.
Functional analyses of miRNAs have revealed that these small non-coding RNAs contribute to different physiological processes in animals, including developmental timing, organogenesis, differentiation, patterning, embryogenesis, growth control and programmed cell death. Examples of particular processes in which miRNAs participate include stem cell differentiation, neurogenesis, angiogenesis, hematopoiesis, and exocytosis (reviewed by Alvarez-Garcia and Miska, Development, 2005, 132, 4653-4662).
Links between miRNAs, including miRNA families and clusters, and human disease have been also been identified. Many miRNAs are de-regulated in primary human tumors (Calin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci, 2002, 99, 15524-15529; Calin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci, 2004, 101, 11755-11760; He et al., Nature, 2005, 435, 828-833; Lu et al., Nature, 2005, 435, 834). Moreover, many human miRNAs are located at genomic regions linked to cancer (Calin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci, 2004, 101, 2999-3004; McManus, 2003, Semin. Cancer Biol, 13, 252-258; He et al., Nature, 2005, 435, 828-833). Mir-15a and mir-16-1, which are derived from a polycistronic miRNA, are located within a 30-kb region chromosome 13q14, a region deleted in more than half of B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemias (B-CLL). Both mir-15a and mir-16-1 are deleted or down-regulated in the majority of CLL cases (Calin et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci, 2002, 99, 15524-15529).
Families of miRNAs are characterized by nucleotide identity at positions 2-8 of the miRNA, a region known as the seed sequence. Lewis et al. describe several miRNA families, as well as miRNA superfamilies, which are characterized by related seed sequences (Lewis et al. 2005).
MiRNAs are thought to exercise post-transcriptional control in most eukaryotic organisms and have been detected in plants and animals as well as certain viruses. A large number of miRNAs have been identified from several species (see for example PCT Publication WO 03/029459 and Published US Patent Applications 20050222399, 20050227934, 20050059005 and 20050221293) and many more have been bioinformatically predicted. Many of these miRNA are conserved across species, but species specific miRNA have also been identified (Pillai, RNA, 2005, 11, 1753-1761).
Small non-coding RNA-mediated regulation of gene expression is an attractive approach to the treatment of diseases as well as infection by pathogens such as bacteria, viruses and prions and other disorders associated with RNA expression or processing. By way of example, modulating the expression or processing of miR-122 may present an approach for antiviral therapies, studies of a genetic interaction between miR-122 and the 5′ noncoding region of the hepatitis C viral genome suggest that miR-122 is likely to facilitate replication of the hepatitis C viral RNA (Jopling, et al., Science, 2005, 5740, 1577-1581).
Consequently, there is a need for agents that regulate gene expression via the mechanisms mediated by small non-coding RNAs. Identification of oligomeric compounds that can increase or decrease gene expression or activity by modulating the levels of miRNA in a cell is therefore desirable.
The present invention therefore provides oligomeric compounds and methods useful for modulating the levels, expression, or processing of pri-miRNAs, including those relying on mechanisms of action such as RNA interference and dsRNA enzymes, as well as antisense and non-antisense mechanisms. One having skill in the art, once armed with this disclosure will be able, without undue experimentation, to identify compounds, compositions and methods for these uses.